Unprepared
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Link goes into battle unprepared. Ganondorf captures him as a slave and has much fun with him. Link x Ganondorf. Ganondorf/Link Yaoi smut slash lemon!


Ganon x Link.  
Summary: Link rushed into battle having no idea what he was getting himself into.

WARNING! This story contains graphic gay sex scenes and isnt suitable for children 14 and under.

* * *

Link was unprepared for the battle, he knew it. But he had to try, he couldn't let everyone down.

His enemy was already standing in the middle of the battle field, looking at him with a unsettling smirk.

Link charged at him but he'd disappeared.  
when he reappeared, it was in front of him with a maniacal laugh. He towered over link by at least two feet.

The startled man was caught of guard and his enemy made sure to take advantage of that.

The man rammed his fist against his temple hard enough to crack his skull.

Link was out like a light.

When he woke up, he was groggy, disoriented. His whole body felt heavy and sore, as if he'd just ran a marathon and then got hit by a car doing 60, and then trampled by a pack of deer.

The air was damp, humid but it smelled rather ..._foul._  
Something wasn't right.

A glance down revealed he was completely naked and exposed. He was very warm but his body was trembling.

The blond had a pounding head ache. Right behind his eyes. He tried to put his hand on his forehead to check his temperature, only to find out his hands were chained above his head. He yanked on them to test their strength...he couldn't even move an inch. He realized his legs were also tied and that there was a soft buzzing noise.

"Finally awake, I see." A dark, celestial tone said to him. It echoed a bit so couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. But he knew exactly who it was.

"You were out cold for a few hours there bud. _How are you feeling_?" Just as he said the last line, the buzzing from earlier increased and Link's body jolted and his eyes rolled back as a powerful orgasm took over him.  
His whole body arched off of the wall and a almost distressed sounding moan came from his lips. Link came all over his own stomach, some squirts even reaching up to his neck.

Ganondorf looked very pleased by that.

While he was out, Ganon had apparently placed a vibrator deep inside of him. Directly against his prostate, to be frank. And kept it running the entire time. Who knows how many orgasms he had while he was out?

Either way, it explains why he was trembling so badly and why he was exhausted.

The buzzing stopped as the evil man stepped closer to the now panting boy.

"You've been a pain in the ass from day one. I would've _gladly_ killed you, but I thought of something greater: to make you my bitch. My sex slave. I want complete and total control over you. Think about, " he ran his finger through the cum on his stomach, making a trail. "how great it would be to have the stupid hylian hero, begging to get fucked every hour of the day, to have you walking-crawling- with a leash and a collar around your little neck behind me everywhere I go...mmm..to have you suck my dick while I sit on the thrown or during an evil meeting..." Ganondorf was starting to get lost in his own fantasies until Link _spit on him right in the face._

An angry growl resonated in his chest and he raised his hand as if to back hand him but pulled it back a moment after.

With a small amount of thought, and an evil smirk to go with it, he then slacked the chains so that the boy could move just a foot from the wall and stretch his body just a bit. Link was nothing without his weapons so he wasn't worried.

Ganon came up to a kneeling Link and let his large, crimson tip trail along his supple, slightly split lips. He saw the boy's eyes widen at both his girth and the fact it was up against his lips.

"Since you want to spit so bad, why don't you spit on my cock and get it nice wet, huh?"

It was a small gesture, but he saw his mouth open just barely, as if he wanted it in. But then he clamped his lips shut defiantly. Ganon gave a slight chuckle and simply plugged his nose so that he couldn't breathe.

Stubbornly, he held his breath until he was light blue in the face and sweating bullets. He refused to be Ganon's bitch.

But, he couldn't take it anymore and gasped, which, the evil man saw his opportunity and deposited himself inside his burning hot mouth.  
His eyes fluttered and he even gave a small moan from the sizzling wet mouth that wrapped around his tip.

Ganondorf, was a _monster_, why would his dick be any different? Link felt like he could probably park his boat on that big dick.

He had a hard time just getting the tip in his mouth, how would the rest of him fit?

Link squirmed a little. He couldn't even use his hands to help him out since they were chained to the wall behind him. And there was also the fact that his manhood had stirred even just a little.

What was wrong with him? In some way, he found it kind of kinky that he was sleeping with the enemy, and even more kinky he was tied up.

But Ganon? No way. It was the dildo in his ass that was causing him to be horny. Yeah. That's it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the man placed his big bulky hand ontop of his head and slowly pumped his hips back and forth, sliding just the tip in and out of his mouth.

The naked hero decided-well he had no choice really- to go along with this, to try. But it would be to gain his trust. Trick him into thinking he had actually won.

But deep, deep down inside, he knew he liked this. He wasn't as disgusted by the situation like he should've been. He wasn't angry or hurt or felt betrayed.

Link...well, he liked this. A bit more than he should've and than he liked to admit.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his lips around the head and took a shot at sucking it.

Other than Sheik's-which wasnt nearly as big-he had never sucked one before. But he would try his best.

His tongue curiously wondered over the large head as he sucked, which elicited a moan from the bigger man.

He allowed it for fall out of his mouth and then chased after it, attempting to get it back in his mouth. He looked hungry for it and that's what the evil man liked.

Ganon gripped himself by the base and started slapping it against Link's cheek. Link made an annoyed sound and glared at him. The red haired man couldn't help but to laugh and start banging it against his lips. When he had enough of that, he let the it rest right up against his mouth.

A gentle kiss and then a small lick was placed on the head.

But Gannon wasn't into that gentle shit. With a smirk, he spoke. "Say 'aah'"

Link hesitantly did so and was immediately impaled with hard cock. He gagged and his eyes went closed but Ganon didn't pull out until he was ready, which was usually when his lungs were burning.

He never fully pulled out, he always left the tip in his mouth.

With his dirty fingers, he widened link's mouth so that he could try and fit more inside, then he thrust in rather harshly. Each time he pulled out he took a string of precum and saliva with him.

"Tell me, Link. How does it feel to have your greatest enemy fucking your face like this? Huh? I bet you love this shit." He laughed maniacally.

He fucked the boys mouth so hard, Link's head jerked backed and he made very wet, sloppy sounds. A throaty 'guh' was given from link each time he shoved it deep in his mouth.

His pace was slow at first but now, he was going faster than Link could even comprehend. He was one big blur and he just honestly couldn't keep up.  
Link was drooling all over himself because of this foul man. He had to keep him mouth open as wide as he could to even fit the head in.

He was even slapped when his teeth even barely scraped the man's length.

He felt like if he opened his mouth any wider, his jaw would dislocate.

When ganon removed his fingers from his mouth, he shoved himself as far as he could go.  
He pulled out, watching link gasp desperately for air a few times before he would shove it in again.  
Only a small warning was given before his mouth was flooded with sticky cum. He should've known by the way his dick twitched excessively in his mouth.

The cum in his mouth was salty and thick. Too thick to even think about swallowing. But he knew he wouldn't let up until he did.

"Savor the flavor, little _hero_. Savor it and forever burn it into your little pathetic mind." He thrust his cock further into his mouth to ensure he would.

When Link looked like he was going to passout, he pulled out for a moment, cum still coming out, and then he shoved himself even further into his throat.

Link gagged and yanked his head free, coughing, sputtering, but swallowing every drop the best he could. It took a while but it was done.

Honestly, the whole thing had him really hot. But to make matters worse, Ganondorf started up the vibrations again.

"Touch yourself. Show your master how you like to be touched." He slackened the chains more so he could do so.

"Aaahh...o-oh.." he groaned. His hands slid down to his thighs and he slowly rubbed them to tease himself just a bit before sliding them up and grabbing his shaft.

He gave a slow stroke and shuddered. His hips slowly rolled up into his hand and he moaned even louder.

Then he gripped the head tightly, twisted his hand around it a few times and then rubbed his slit with his thumb a few times, causing his hips to buck wildly and a whoreish moan to escape his lips.

Ganon was loving this and looked at him as if he was a 5 star dinner.

The boy then went onto his hands and knees, resting on one fore arm while his right hand moved back to stroke himself faster than before.

He hit all his sweet spots and squeezed himself hard enough to see stars and then fondled his own sack.

"Ahh..a-ahhhh! Mmmnn..." he moaned as the vibrator picked up speed.

It soon had his toes curling and his back arching.

Ganondorf was simply watching it all go down while he stroked himself.

He gripped the floor the best he could but soon he wasn't even able to focus on stroking himself since the pleasure of the vibrator was taking over his whole body. It even had his eyes rolling a bit and him drooling.

A heat wave went over his body as the urge to cum became stronger.

He was so close.

"M-master Ganondorf! Oh, goddesses! Ghhnn...nnyaaahh...fuck."  
"Yes, slave?"

Link was getting increasingly hot and horny and _boy_ was Ganon`s dick enticing. He wanted it, he _needed it embedded deep in his ass._

" I..." what was he doing! He couldn't be begging him so soon! He couldnt-shouldn't be so damn into this! He shouldn't be liking this so much!

He went on his hands and knees, pushing his ass in the air as a offering. "I...want your cock in my ass sir...please." he lifted his hips as high as possible, even shaking his ass a bit and then spreading his cheeks with his hands.

But Ganondorf wanted to see his face as he took him, so he roughly pushed him onto his back and without any hesitation, pushed into him.

His ass was already stretched out from the toy, so he didn't need stretching thankfully.

There were no mercy in his thrusts at all.

"You'll take this fucking cock and you'll _love it, little whore._" He grabbed his hips and jerked him down harshly as he thrust up.

Link lost all the air in his body from that one thrust. He gasped loudly and cried out, reaching for something, anything he could grab onto and hang on for dear life.

He pounded him so hard his soft ass cheeks were getting red marks from where his hips met his ass. The chains rattled loudly but his moans were much louder.

But his enemy clearly didn't want him to get bored. He stopped his pounding, making link whine, to tweak his nipples and leave his mark all over his neck.

Then he switched positions, laying on his back and making Link ride him hard. He slammed him down as he pushed upward into him a few times.

"Now ride my dick my little slave. Ride it until I cum deep inside your little ass." He commanded. He took Link's length into his hand and squeeze it deliciously.

Link did what he was told, coming up slowly, squeezing around him as hard as he could, and then dropping himself back down.

Ganon was going to make him work for his cum, not that link minded. He enjoyed himself immensely but he wouldn't -couldn't admit it out loud. It didn't matter at the moment though, he just wanted to focus on the pleasure.

The red haired man smirked. Did Link think he didn't know he liked this? how naive. He wished he thought of this much sooner, this was perfect!

The supposed Hero riding -and _enjoying_ - the hell out of his cock. It was such a site, really it was to see him doing this. Especially the look on his face was what pulled the evil man in the most.

His mouth was open wide, his eyes lusty and focused, his smooth, cute, young, innocent face the color of a tomato and sweaty, his hair a complete mess but he looked like he was in such bliss.

That's it, one look at that face and it was all over for him. With a grunt, he came right as he slammed himself down and emptied himself completely into him.

It made link blush a lot more and now he could ride him a lot quicker since his insides were slick.

The dick in his ass, the hot cum and the rhyming squeezing of his sex was too much for link to handle. He was close, so close.  
Ganondorf seemed to sense it.

"Cum. Cum now you little bitch." He commanded.

As much as Link would like to tell you he came on his own and not because Ganon told him to, he couldn't.

When he came, he screamed as if he was falling from something very high like he did in o.o.t.

Jets of white ribbons shot out of him and made it far beyond the bars of his cell. When his body finally relaxed, he was able to get air in his burning lungs, he panted and clung to Ganon desperately.

"Very good slave." His booming voice was almost comforting. "I will come back to see you tomorrow. "

Link didn't have the energy to say anything back. He simply laid on the floor as the man left.

He didn't like what had happened today, how easily he lost control.  
Most of all, he hated how much he liked it.

He hoped he really would come back tomorrow so he could give him a piece of his mind, but something told him he'd be giving more than just his mind.

* * *

End. Though, I could do so much more with this. ...what do you guys think? Should I make it a full blown story or...just more sex?


End file.
